A Day not Like Any Other
by moonylight sonata
Summary: Sirius needs to 'tell' his fiend something, but is Reemus ready? SR slash


Title: a day (not) like any other

Author: moonylight sonata

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Summary: Sirius needs to 'tell' his fiend something, but is Reemus ready? S/R slash

Author's Note: I got the idea for this while I was making a sandwich and it's my very first Harry Potter fanfic should I write a second chapter or just leave it like this?

The after-noon was filled with lite brighter than a patronus spell, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting at their favourite tree by the Squid's pond. They were finished with their classers for the day and thinking of mischief. Being the Marauders, this happened prettymuch everyday. but! This particular today was different…

"oi, Petey, did you see Evans look at me just now? she did!" James Potter was obsessed with Lily Evans. She studied almost as much as Reemus did and had hair as red as Dumbledoor's phoenix, and James stalked her. CONSTANTLY.

"umm, Prongs, can we… maybe… do something other than stalk Lily today?" Peter spoke up hestantly.

James sighed dramaticly. "I suppose. But what's better than Lily?"

"umm, perhaps it's not really better, but there's always Chess?" Peter bit his lip for James's approval.

"Ooh fine. Lead the way, Wormtail. Onward ho!"

"We'll just stay here a bit longer!" Sirius waved them away and turned to stare at Reemus who was reading some big book about potions or something. He silently thanked Peter for distracting himself and James because Sirius really needed some time alone with Moony for a different sort of mischief --- and the not the pranking sort that made these marauders so famous at Hogwarts!

Sirius cleared his throat and continued staring at Remus.

"Mooney?"

Reemus just grunted over his dusty book.

"Remus Lupin, stop reading for just one BLOODY second so I can tell you something!"

Reemus startled and his book flew out of his hands -- right into the pond!

"SIRIUS! Look what you made me DO! That was a LIBARY book! Do you know what Madame Pince does to students who loose libary books!"

"awww Moony, just tell her that I did it" Sirius tried his puppy dog eyes which he had perfected since he learned how to become Padfoot in fifth year.

"That's not the point, Sirius, the point is that was a perfectly good book and now The Giant Squid is probably---!"

but Reemus never got to say what the squid was probably doing with his book because right then Sirius Black kissed his mouth. with hard passion.

When Reemus realized that he was kissing him back: he pulled away quick-like.

"What in Merlin's name--!" he looked around to see if anyone else had seen them, but everybody was too far away or had started to go inside.

"O, I've wanted to do that FOREVER, Moony!"

Reemus had no idea what to say. Of course he'd wanted to kiss Sirius too but he didn't think they ever would and now that they had he remembered why.

"Sirius, we can't DO this."

"Wh-what?" Sirius studded. "Why not? Don't you want to? Only I thought that the reason why we're going to graduate next month and you've never been into girls might be because maybe you just like blokes and I thought Well I fancy Moony and maybe he has a crush on me as well, so--"

"Sirius. You're babbling. Stop."

Sirius did. For about a second.

"But Moony, DON'T you?"

Reemus stared at the sun setting on Sirius's shoulder. "That doesn't matter pads. Boys just don't do this together."

Sirius made a pffffth noise with his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Of course they do! Prongs and I did once last Christmas but he was rotten, it's no wonder Evans never comes round. And everybody knows that Snivellus and his big nose and Luscious have been poofters since forth year and--"

"Wait, wait, wait --- you and James? Severus and Luscious? I thought that was just rubbish you and James and Pete joke about!"

"True every word, Mooney! Like my love for you!"

Reemus could see teh puppy giddy-ness returning to Sirius and feared for his life.

"Sirius. That… doesn't change things. We can't, we just can NOT do this together."

"but OMG Mooney! I want to be gay with you!" Sirius shouted

dot dot dot? Reemus.blinked.

so Sirius kissed him again. And Reemus couldn't help but kiss back, he just wanted to too much, so they kissed and touched and rolled around a bit --- until Remus pushed Sirius from him.

"NO!" he was shaking and he didn't know if it was angered or because he really wanted to kiss Sirius into sex and that scared him.

"b-b-butt Mooney, I thought---" This time Sirius's puppy dog eyes were real. (A/N: no he didnot turn into a dog, he was just sad for reals.)

"this is NOT WRIGHT, Padfoot. You're a boy and I'm a boywolf and anyway I need to go study for tomorrow's potions exam okbye!"

Reemus tugged down his deshoveled sweatervest, picked up his books and ran into the castle, before Sirius could do anything but sit up with kiss-swollen trembling lips and tear-stained eyes.

"FINE GO MAKE OUT WITH SNAP IN THE DUNGUNS THEN!" he shouted, but Reemus was already gone.

Rejected and dejected, Sirius stomped away into the Forbidden Forrest………

…TBC?


End file.
